juno_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Colton B. Holden
Present Day Colton Holden presently holds several positions within Juno Fleet. He is the Director of Fleet Operations, Executive Officer of Anchorage Complex, and Commandant of Juno Fleet Academy. Being one of the youngest Commandants has proven both beneficial and a hindrance at times. There are those that believe he obtained the position through not so respected avenues, and it was handed to him instead of earning it. Pre-Federation His youth Age three found Colton alone without parents or siblings after a shuttle they were on exploded. This left him with no immediate family, and so he was put into the foster system. Several families 'tried' to raise him, but all they did was bring him pain and suffering. The last family tried to make him totally forget about his real one, and destroyed the few things he had of them, including the only picture he had of his entire family taken at his first birthday. This was the breaking point for Colton, and now denounces any of then as family. At the age of 9 was transferred to an orphanage in a remote area of a state in Mid-America. Society and the courts hoped the stricter setting would finally straighten him out. It didn't take long for him to prove them wrong. His Early Teen Years At age 12, he had put together a ragtag 'gang' of fellow orphans. No only did they cause mischief and havoc within the orphanage, they also terrorized the local towns. Early on, he learned he had a talent with computers and related electronic things. He had a knack for being able to bypass security protocols of homes and businesses. This lasted several years, then at 15, he 'borrowed' a privately owned shuttle of a prominent business executive and purposely crashed it. His late Teen Years This landed him in a Youth Corrections Facility for 'Troubled Teens'. Again, within a year, he was leading a group of others on and causing mayhem at the facility. Messing with gates, doors, lights, anything controlled by a computer was fair game to him, and he was relentless. If Colton had one major fault, it was that he cared for his fellow mates. Especially the younger ones, both boys and girls. He had vowed long ago that no one would ever hurt a child he knew, like he had been hurt by so many 'fathers' and 'mothers' that 'loved him so'. Ones that left him with the physical and emotional scaring to show that 'love' (note he was never sexually abused). The turning point came two years after arriving at the facility. There was one guard in particular that like to have his way with the little ones. Coming to their cells very late into the night. The cries and screams were to much for Colton to bear any longer. Using his abilities, he tricked a guard into a cell one night. The sound of his screams of pain and the arcing of electricity filled the cell bock for a mere 5 second, followed closely by the smell of burnt flesh. Though they knew he had something to do with it, the authorities couldn't prove it. All the security footage showed the guard slipping on something and reaching out for something to catch himself from falling. Unfortunately, the only thing that was within reach, was a faulty hanging light outlet. At the age of 17, Colton was given an option, join Star Fleet or be dealt with in a much more restricted and secure facility. It wasn't a hard decision for him. Star Fleet Juno The Academy Colton had presumed he would be transferred to the Academy in California, he couldn't have been more wrong. It seemed even Star Fleet didn't want him, and instead, sent him to the remotes outpost Academy they had. The Academy at Anchorage, Juno Fleet, on the edge of Federation Space on the other side of the Klingon Empire. It didn't take him long to let those in charge know he was more then what he seemed. Within hours of his arrival he was hacking into the main computers and security routines. This brought not only security of Anchorage down on his head within minutes, but the Commandant himself, one Admiral Samuel DeScott. Unlike others, Samuel and later Alex saw something in Colton. Upon Alex taking command of the Academy, he made Colton his Aide-De-Camp. Dominion Wars, Pirate attacks, and the theft of a Ship The Dominion Wars took place during Colton's 3rd year at the Academy. He was given temporary command of DeScotts private ship the USS Archangael. The battle was hard fought, but Anchorage prevailed, although they lost a lot of good men and women. Shortly after, while still recovering from the Dominion attack, Colton found himself chasing down the Enterprise, the Borg, and a pirate captain. After all was said and done, half the top brass were looking at Court Martials. Return to the Academy After all was said and done, Colton found himself the Vice-Commandant of the Academy under Samuel DeScott. It seemed his career was intertwined with the DeScott's whether he wanted it to be or not. A year later, and with the departure of Admiral DeScott, he was promoted to Commandant of the Academy. Category:Characters Category:Biographies Category:Informational